The Only 'Acceptable' Option
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The Winchesters had sacrificed enough and to Castiel this was the only acceptable option. The gates of Hell would be closed and the Winchesters could finally have a chance. They deserved peace and he was going to grant it to them. No matter the price.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognized it then I probably don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Castiel/Dean_

* * *

Castiel watched as the Winchesters prepared for the final trial. Each line and symbol was drawn carefully, precise and with a heavy feeling of _this is it_. An alter rested in the middle with a wicked blade. It wouldn't be long before Crowley appeared or even Naomi. The brothers moved quickly as the last line was completed.

He had cheated. Looked into the prophet's mind and had seen what the last trial would be. A sacrifice. There were only two possibilities and Castiel already knew which one he could not exist with. Knew which one that Dean could not live with and as always Castiel would not let Dean Winchester suffer. Had known on some level when he had reached out to grip the bright, shining soul of the Righteous Man and left his mark burned into it that Dean was important. That he would do anything in his power to make sure that specific soul never ended up experiencing such horrors again. That there would never again be another chance at Hell tarnishing that light.

Sam and Dean moved back towards Kevin, listening as the prophet revealed that a sacrifice was required. That the individual completing the trials must sacrifice their very soul to close the gates of Hell. The pure light of a soul would be needed. Or they must find a willing sacrifice of equal worth. Something pure and powerful. Castiel could think of one thing.

"No. We'll use me Sam. You're not sacrificing your soul. It isn't worth it." Dean's voice was hard and desperate. His soul pulsed with pain and fear. Castiel felt his very grace twist inside him and wanted nothing more than to step forward to take away that pain. Dean's fear was tangible in the air.

"No Dean! We are not sacrificing yourself. _Not again_. I am not going to stand by and watch you die for me again." Sam was towering over his brother, features twisted up and desperation laced through his voice.

"Then the gates stay open. We'll find another way. But I am not sacrificing you Sammy. I'm not going to watch anymore of my family die."

The Winchesters were not paying attention to him and Castiel carefully moved forward. He needed to do one thing before because there was no guarantee he would get another chance. The angel moved quickly now and caught Dean by surprise as he reached out to pull the eldest Winchester to him. Castiel covered Dean's lips with his own capturing the surprised sound the hunter emitted as his hand moved up and rested on the very spot his claim was burned into Dean's soul. The mark he'd concealed.

At first there was no response, but Castiel did not let it deter him because he knew the feelings he'd long kept locked away were reciprocated. Dean's hands came up and grasped the trench coat before he started kissing back. Castiel's other hand gripped the back of Dean's neck and he put everything he had into the kiss. All those emotions that Dean had taught him. The same ones the hunter had shown him and could feel them coming back freely from Dean. He could feel Dean's soul reaching out. The warmth and love and protective feelings the hunter allowed for only those lucky few he allowed inside filled the space around them.

Warmth radiated under Castiel's hand as he returned his outward claim so everyone would know. This hunter was _his_. There had been nothing but regret when he had concealed it after Sam's descent into Hell years before. Finally Castiel pulled back and stared at the heated green eyes looking back into his. Those pupils were blown wide. Sam was standing next to them wide-eyed and Kevin was pointedly looking elsewhere.

Castiel took a step away and offered a slight smile, memorizing Dean's features and reflected on how often it seemed that he was about to leave his hunter. Then he moved to the alter and knew the instant Dean had figured out what he was about to do.

"Dammit Cas! Stop. _We can fix this_. There has to be another way." The words were so familiar and the angel felt a pang. Prayed to a Father he hoped in that instant was listening that he would not be leaving his hunter. That his family who were surrounding him would not suffer. For a chance to see the place that Dean and Sam Winchester called home. To see Dean's room that the hunter had been constantly talking about on the trip here.

He glanced back locking eyes once more with Dean, "I will not allow either of you to risk your souls." It brooked no argument. A simple fact.

"Please don't do this, Cas. I'm tired of watching you leave me. Of watching you die or sacrifice everything for me. I'm not worth it! I'm broken and tarnished." Dean moved to take a step forward, but found something was preventing him. "Dammit Cas! You can't kiss me like that and then leave me! We've been dancing around this forever."

"Cas. Dean's right." Sam's soft voice sounded as he too stared at the angel standing in the middle of the symbols. "I'm sure there is something else on the tablet. Something we haven't tried yet. _Please_." It was close to begging and he hated begging.

"This is the only option. You have fought long enough. You deserve peace. Happiness and safety." Castiel turned back to the alter and gripped the knife. "I'm doing this for you. For humanity to have a better chance."

A string of Enochian passed through his lips drowning out the pleas from the Winchesters. On the last syllable Castiel, Angel of the Lord, began to cut his grace out. There was a slight warning before the three humans closed their eyes as light flared bright. Dean's eyes remained closed for only seconds before they shot open and looked at Castiel whose wings were now visible on a plane where they could see them safely.

They were a rich, deep black with a bluish tint that reflected in the sun's rays. His wings were huge and impressive. Everything Dean had imagined those wings looked like in reality and so much more. And then they were gone and Cas was screaming. The lines around the alter flared and Dean could feel the hold keeping him from Cas disappear completely. Castiel's hand lost its grip on the knife as it dropped to the ground next to him. His knees stopped being able to support his body and he crumpled. Blood began to stain the back of his trench coat.

Dean was there in a heartbeat dragging the fallen angel into his arms while being mindful of the bleeding coming from his back. From where Dean _knew_ his wings had been. "Come on Cas. Come on. Dammit you're ok. Open those stupid blue eyes." He could feel Sam as he dropped to his knees next to them but focused on his best friend because Sammy was safe for the moment. Cas was not. "We survived Purgatory Cas. This is nothing. You stupid angel."

"Dean-o, why am I not surprised?" a voice sounded from behind them. Sam whirled around clutching the knife at the same time Dean moved forward to shield both with his body.

"Gabriel?" it was incredulous and earned a smug smirk from the archangel who looked the same as the day he supposedly died.

"Of course. Who else was going downstairs to lock the door?" the archangel popped a sucker into his mouth as he casually strode forward eyes flicking down to Castiel who was unconscious. "_Bro_." it was slightly pained as he moved down to look at the fallen angel. "Dad was trying something different when he created you."

"How are you aliv-" Sam was cut off by his brother who was now watching Gabriel.

"_Fix him_." Dean stared at Gabriel, face stubborn and expression determined. His voice shook with the demand.

A frown stole over the archangel's face, "He has to fight through this one on his own. I can heal the wounds from his wings, but Castiel has to wake on his own. He has to survive on his own otherwise it wouldn't be the sacrifice required." A hand reached out and touched Castiel's forehead softly. Dean could no longer feel the warm blood soaking through into his clothes and idly noted Gabriel had removed the blood from Cas. The usually joking archangel wore a serious expression on his features as he turned to the alter that glowed with Castiel's grace.

"How are you alive?"

"Cas wasn't the only one Dad brought back. He brought me back after you returned from Purgatory."

"You've been watching us this whole time? Why haven't you helped? You're an archangel! You could have stopped Naomi from manipulating Cas and Crowley from everything in the very beginning." The anger was obvious in Dean's voice even as his hands remained careful on Castiel. He looked down and watched the rise and fall of the ex-angel's chest in an effort to calm himself. It helped to ground him. This wasn't like the time when Sammy was lying cold on that dirty mattress with a still chest or all the other times Cas had died. There was a sign of life and Dean was going to focus on that. Needed it because he was tired of all the death and pain. Of watching his family die.

"Angels cannot step in all the time. This needed to be humanity."

"Then Cas shouldn't have been able to use his grace." There was a stubborn tilt to Dean's chin. He was sick of being jerked around by angels and demons and gods and everything else on the damn planet. No more skipping around the issue. No more fucking with them.

Gabriel's head tilted to the side as he regarded Dean and it annoyed Dean at how similar the angels were in that regard, "You've changed since last time."

"I've been to Hell, Heaven and Purgatory. I watched my little brothers fall into the Pit with Lucifer riding shotgun and Michael hanging on. My family has been broken apart and I survived Purgatory. I am sick of being yanked around by you assholes. We have a home now." His hand gripped into Castiel's trench coat, "Haven't we given enough? Why do we have to sacrifice everything?" it was almost pleading and to Sam's shock the archangel's eyes actually softened. Sam had no idea that Dean had asked a similar question years ago in a graveyard by himself.

"I told you before you were born for this. And it wasn't just as vessels for my brothers." Gabriel reached out and closed his hand around what appeared to be a white glowing sphere. It didn't look like Anna's had dangling from Uriel's neck. The glow was pure, bright and so completely Castiel. All Dean wanted to do was shield it and put it back where it belonged. "Thanks to my little Bro you're going to get a chance to send all of those demons back to Hell. To prevent any more deals. Sam could go back to the lovely little house he left. To that pretty girl."

"How do you know about that?" Sam's voice was suspicious as he stood up still holding onto the knife as he moved in front of his brother and heard the soft growl the action earned. Felt Dean reach out to wrap a hand around his pants leg as if that would protect him.

"I was standing outside watching you when you left after Dean-o's call." Gabriel turned away and focused down on the light in his hand. "Try not to do anything stupid, boys. I've got a door to lock and a King of Hell to contend with." With a smirk and flutter of wings the archangel was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Dean scowled and returned his complete focus to Castiel who was still breathing, but unconscious. "Help me get him to the car."

Sam moved immediately as Dean took the bulk of the fallen angel's weight all the while moving carefully incase Gabriel hadn't healed all the injuries from Castiel ripping out his grace. "Is he ok?" Sam asked quietly, concern filling his voice and eyes staring worriedly down at his friend.

"He better be."

Kevin moved ahead of them wordlessly to open the backdoor as the Winchesters maneuvered Castiel into the backseat before Dean climbed in with him. Sam stood there staring for a brief moment before rounding the car to the driver's side filing away his brother's actions. He had always wondered about the relationship between his brother and the angel who raised him from Hell. Who willingly fell from Heaven for Dean.

The only thing that mattered was Dean's happiness and if Castiel was the light at the end of the tunnel then Sam wasn't going to say anything. He would drag them all there no matter how long it took.

_Come on. You've sent him back every time. Don't let this one be different._

Murmurs from the backseat were barely heard over the roar of the Impala, "Come on Cas. Wake the fuck up. Let's see those stupid blue eyes of yours." It was a constant mantra and Sam _knew_ Dean was blaming himself. Cursing himself and tearing apart his choices. Tearing into all of his perceived faults. No one seemed to hate Dean Winchester more than Dean Winchester. It broke Sam's heart as he pressed the gas pedal down further. The Impala flew down the road taking her hunters towards safety. Away from the place where an angel ripped out his grace for his hunter and friend.

Sam's eyes continued to flick towards the mirror looking at his brother and then occasionally to the side at the silent prophet.

Garth met them at the specified location as Kevin climbed out of the car offering a soft goodbye and a murmured wish for Castiel's recovery. His eyes revealed the deep sorrow caused by Castiel's sacrifice and relief at the closure of the gates of Hell. He was free to return home. To his mother. Kevin wordlessly got into Garth's car as the Impala peeled out on its way towards the Winchester's home. The trip seemed to drag on.

"Come on Dean. Let's get him inside."

Three days. No sign of Gabriel. No word about any demons. Nothing from the angels. No sign of Castiel's blue eyes. No single moment of peace or relief because one part of Team Free Will was down.

Dean rarely moved from the room. Had insisted the ex-angel be placed in his room to be watched. Sam could hear him alternating between pleading and cursing everything. Sometimes the words were murmurs and other times violent outbursts. Creative threats that hinted at time in Hell and Purgatory. Sam had not seen his brother act in such a way that wasn't typically associated with him in some manner.

"Give me back my damn angel. This isn't fair. It isn't right. He was a good soldier. A good son. I fucked it all up. _Punish me_." The last bit was spoken softly before, "Dammit PUNISH ME!"

Sam sat outside of the room listening for hours. Punishing himself. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and he would be damned, again, if he didn't drag all three of them there. It was a constant thought and focus for him.

A few hours later the sounds in the room behind him died out and Sam waited a few minutes before standing, opening the door and looking inside. His brother sat by the bed slumped forward with his head resting on the mattress. The angle would be horrible for his neck and back. Sam turned his attention to the figure lying on the bed. Castiel had been changed into different clothes. A pair of cotton pants and one of Dean's old shirts. The iconic trench coat hung on the door of Dean's closet and Sam knew the suit was mixed in with their laundry. Castiel looked very different and small lying still in Dean's bed.

Silently he walked into the room intending to place a cover over his brother or attempt to move him into a more comfortable position when a sound from the bed caught his attention. Castiel was moving. The fallen angel's eyes fluttered, face twitching into a frown before a groan escaped and then Sam was staring at dazed blue eyes.

"Cas?" it was choked and relief flooded Sam. Team Free Will could start recovering. Someone upstairs had been listening.

"Sam?" his voice was scratchy from disuse and pulled Dean from sleep.

The older hunter jerked up with his whole body snapping to attention as his eyes flew around the room. They took in Sam near the bed and then moved to Castiel who was turning his head to look at Dean. "Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

* * *

_This is not necessarily how I think the final task is going to go. But the idea popped into my mind and I had to write it. That and I wanted to speculate on who was watching Sam in the first episode of season 8 because they have NEVER addressed it! Gabriel was an interesting choice and I couldn't help myself. Plus why couldn't another angel be brought back?_


	2. The Sounds of Home

**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognized it then I probably don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Castiel/Dean_

* * *

Sam watched Dean move about the bunker from room to room. The older hunter was moving things around, rearranging them and scowling if something wasn't right. It was amusing and he had only seen Dean behaving in such a manner when they had first started settling into their home. He jokingly had called it nesting at one point, but now Sam was sure that was what his older brother was doing.

It was a side of his brother he was more than glad to observe. To learn about.

Castiel was mostly spending his time recovering energy dressed in Dean's clothes and in Dean's bed. It appeared that Dean was not the only one who loved memory foam and the smug grin on his brother's face had been worth it.

_That's because it remembers you, Cas_.

Dean looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Sam had needed to see his brother lighter. He had gone out and gotten some clothes for Castiel since the only thing the angel had was the outfit Jimmy Novak had been dressed in. Sam had yet to see Cas wear any of the pants or shirts however. The ex-angel clearly knew they were there and was using some of them, but he seemed more than content to steal Dean's clothes.

It was endearing.

For Sam the most amusing thing about it was that they had already made Castiel a room. His brother had spent hours making sure it might suit the angel _when_ he returned. It was never _if_. But Castiel hadn't seen the inside of that room. Didn't know it existed.

His brother would typically catch a few hours in Castiel's room before starting the hovering thing all over again. Green eyes slightly worried and watchful, but he did not voice his thoughts out loud.

Dean was happier than he had been in a while. The marked decrease in demonic signs and deaths helped in many ways. Sam was waiting for Gabriel to drop in, but figured there might actually be some angel sigils that they had yet to discover. Or maybe he was upstairs fixing things which was truthfully what Sam was praying for. Every damn night. They didn't need any more angels destroying their family.

_Come on Gabriel. They need some kind of positive guidance. Resorting to brainwashing is going too far. Again. They're your brothers and sisters, they need you. Family needs each other._

The sound of a door opening and bare feet padding softly down the hall towards him caused Sam to turn his head. Standing in the doorway, hair sleep ruffled and face pillow creased, was Castiel. Dean's old shirt hung off his slighter frame just enough to make the ex-angel appear smaller with a hint of collarbone peeking out at the neckline. But Sam knew otherwise when it came to what Castiel was made of. Knew of the strength hidden in that deceptive body and the stubbornness.

Castiel looked around with slightly dazed eyes from sleep as he silently observed the huge room. It was their main base in the bunker for research and operations when they went on hunts. "Sam." It was raspy from sleep and slight disuse. The ex-angel had not left Dean's room since his arrival. Mostly because Dean was almost constantly hovering and Sam was more than sure it was guilt spurred. He had expected it mostly because Dean was acting a little like he had when Sam was younger and sick or injured. Only worse.

_What are you going to do when he gets sick, Dean? Wrap in him in bubble wrap and not let him out of your sight?_

"Hey Cas. Everything ok?" Sam watched as Castiel moved further into the room, movements slower and slightly stilted. The man's actions had Sam half expecting him to be dragging a blanket. But this was a full grown man and even though he was new to being a complete human he wasn't going to be acting like a child. The image was still there and filled him with warmth. Another member of their small family safe and sound.

"I am fine." Castiel moved to a nearby chair and sat down slouching into the seat. Completely different from before when he had held himself stiffly all the time. It could be the exhaustion or maybe being an angel had made it harder to just put it all away.

"Dean's hovering driving you crazy yet?" it was said with an amused grin and the furrowed brow in response just increased the amusement filling Sam. Castiel's head cocked to the side slightly as he observed the youngest Winchester.

Blue eyes regarded Sam before an answer finally came, "No. I am not used to staying in one room for such a long time." A sigh followed as he leaned his head back and allowed his eyes to drift closed.

It was such a human thing and so very different that Sam was taken aback. He remembered the story of the future version of Castiel. Of the drugs and orgies and the broken shell of an angel that Dean had encountered. The Castiel that Dean said his future-self sent to his death without pause.

Truthfully Sam knew his brother was hovering to make sure Castiel wasn't going to fall in such a way again; to make sure Castiel wouldn't be left behind ever again. "Still tired?" because he was worried about the fallen angel as well. It wasn't every day that an angel carved out their own grace and went into a coma for three days. Especially one that was family. One who did it because they were family and how had their family existed before that stubborn angel had pulled Dean out of Hell? How had Castiel not been there since the very beginning because it was hard to imagine at times. The angel had managed to weave himself so deep into their family dynamic, had taught Dean faith and Sam that he wasn't alone in making mistakes for a good cause.

"I believe I am hungry." Castiel frowned in annoyance, "I did not miss this from my brief time as a human." Sam stared because he would swear the ex-angel was at the beginning of a pout. Dean had been bringing an insane amount of food into his room that Sam doubted Castiel had a chance yet to feel hunger. Then again there was always a huge plate full waiting for him on the table they were sitting at.

Dean walked into the room shortly after the comment with arms full before stopping and staring at them, "Cas? Is something wrong?" his voice was its usual gruffness, but Dean couldn't hide the concern. Especially from the two people who knew him best. Sam remembered Dean's response to his question about Castiel eventually getting sick.

_That isn't the same thing Sammy! He ripped out his grace. Cas is completely human and it's my fault dammit. She was right…the very touch of me corrupts and now Cas is stuck as a human. He doesn't have his angel mojo to save him. What if he dies again and he doesn't come back?_

"I am hungry." Castiel responded simply and stared at Dean who stared back. Sometimes Sam wondered if they knew what it looked like to the outside observer. That everyone else had noticed it. Except for Dean. And possibly Cas. Though Castiel got points for actually doing something about it. _Eventually_.

"Do you still like burgers?" Dean asked finally a slight grin tugging at his lips. Sam's mouth actually started watering because his brother had _ruined_ other burgers for him. If one good thing had come out of Dean's year with Lisa it had been improved culinary skills.

Castiel regarded him silently before finally responding, "Of course." There was almost a silent _duh_ at the end, but Sam didn't think Castiel was at that point yet.

"Great. I make the best burgers on this damn planet." Pride laced his voice at the declaration as he turned to head down the hallway with the bundle of clothes. "Why don't you shower and change clothes, Cas. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't understand how that will change my state of being." But Castiel was already slowly getting to his feet and moving in the indicated direction.

Sam would bet money the fallen angel was going to be returning in mostly Dean's clothes. Idly wondered how long that would last.

Dean came back shaking his head with a fond smile on his face and Sam found himself grinning back. His brother was happier, still very much Dean, but that weight that had been pressing him down since Purgatory was gone. Then again it had seemed there was always some weight pushing Dean down in some way.

"What are you grinning about?" Dean's voice broke through Sam's thoughts and he looked up to see his brother's eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He looked away and reached for his laptop if only for something to fiddle with while Dean eyed him suspiciously.

He could feel Dean's stare on him for a while longer before Dean's footsteps moved towards the kitchen. Sounds of pans moving and Dean gathering the things he needed for dinner filled the stillness in the bunker. Sounds of a home. The grin that took over Sam's features would have been considered dopey by Dean, clearly a 'chick-flick moment', but it didn't matter.

Eventually they would have to start hunting again. Just because the demons were locked in Hell didn't mean all the other monsters were going on holiday. There would still be all manner of monsters everywhere. Killing and maiming innocent people. He just hoped it wouldn't be apocalyptic.

Castiel padded back into the room and slowly wandered in the direction of the kitchen. Towards Dean. The ex-angel was silent in his movements and it was without trying Sam noted idly as he watched the entire process. And Castiel was once more wearing some of Dean's clothes. Worn jeans and a plain-tee that Dean typically wore under something. His feet were still bare once more.

Dean was too busy moving about getting things for the meal, grabbing the ground meat and seasonings before moving on to the next step. He hummed under his breath, relaxed and at ease. Castiel stood in the doorway watching his hunter with a small smile. This was the first time he had seen Dean Winchester in such a state. Lately the hunter had been very attentive while he worked to recover. Ripping out his grace for that sacrifice had left him tired.

The only sounds in the room were Dean moving about, humming and cooking food. His feet moved across the floor in a dance that was obviously a familiar one. This was why Castiel had ripped out his own grace. Why he had first fallen from Heaven years ago and why he kept trying and trying and trying to make things better for Dean. For the man he had gripped tight and rose from Perdition.

It was all worth it if only for the scene before him. Something that Dean would not have had a chance at. On a turn to grab something, Cas had no idea what, the older Winchester caught sight of him and startled.

"Dammit Cas!" it stuttered out and a slight blush climbed up Dean's cheeks as he realized Castiel had more than likely been there the entire time. Sam never came into the kitchen when he was cooking or if he did the amount of noise his brother made alerted him enough to compose himself. Castiel was silent even without the angel mojo. "I'm getting you a bell. A nice loud and shiny one so I'll always know where you are."

"So will everyone else."

Dean made a face, "You'll wear it when we're here then." As though it was a done deal and Castiel would be getting one shortly. His eyes moved towards Castiel's outfit with slight amusement, "Nice clothes."

The ex-angel looked down at the outfit, "They are comfortable." He responded carefully.

"Did you not like what Sam picked out?" it was an honest question. One Dean wanted an answer to. Castiel cocked his head to the side and clearly thought about it.

"Your clothing is better. The clothing Sam gave me is…" he trailed off with a furrowed brow and Dean wondered if the angel didn't have an actual explanation. "These clothes remind me of you." He finally said and it was a simple explanation.

The older hunter stuttered and stared at Castiel with wide green eyes. The blush was back and he started moving about the kitchen again. Hands busy and trying to accept the fact that Castiel seemed to be far more open about his feelings. Something Dean was going to have to get used to because he knew the ex-angel did not have the human experience to stay his words. Castiel also still had not concept of space.

"We can head into town and you can pick some things out. I'm going to need more clothes if you keep stealing them." It was teasing and light. But it wasn't insulting because Dean couldn't do that with Cas. Not after spending days watching over him, praying that he wasn't going to die and realizing that damn angel seriously meant something to him. Something more than he had been able to acknowledge before. But it had been a long time coming looking back. There had been far too much time for him to stay in his head while waiting for Castiel to wake up.

Warmth was crawling up his spine and coming off the body now behind him in waves. When thinking of the angel in a relationship he had never expected Castiel to initiate anything. Expected that same terrified, shy angel from the 'den of iniquity'. But those strong hands were turning him around and he was looking into those blue eyes again. The look was the same intense one from thousands of times before but there was something more behind it. Sometimes Dean forgot that Castiel was a soldier, that he had watched humanity for eons and had been used to giving orders in a garrison.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" it rumbled out, straight to the point.

It was a chance to back out of whatever had happened before. For Dean to go back down the road he was currently on, but Dean Winchester did not back down like that. "No." it was hard to turn away something he wanted for himself and maybe he could be a little selfish in this regard. They had sacrificed so much.

The answer earned him one of Castiel's small smiles then he was pressing into Dean, crowding the hunter back against the counter with another kiss. This one lacked the desperation their first had and instead of freezing this time Dean responded immediately. Learning Castiel in a new way. It was different, kissing another guy, but Dean was enjoying himself. He hadn't thought of pursuing an actual relationship since the attempt with Lisa and Ben that had failed miserably. But after going against Castiel who had worked with Crowley, seeing the angel possessed by the Purgatory souls, the version who didn't recognize him, another version who had lost his sanity and searching for his angel in Purgatory only to have him taken from him by Naomi who attempted to brainwash him Dean had been forced to face it.

His hands came up and pulled Castiel closer, enjoying the warmth of the ex-angel's hand on his shoulder. The one where he had discovered a certain handprint once more. They broke apart, staring at each other with slightly flushed cheeks and blown pupils.

"Were you holding back on me before?" it was joking and Dean couldn't help himself. That was not very common of what was once a more reserved angel.

Castiel blinked, head tilting slightly, "Yes. You never gave an indication of wanting a male partner."

Dean swallowed slightly, blush staining his cheeks thinking back to the past year and Purgatory where Castiel had been just about all he could think about. And his reaction to Cas coming out of the bathroom was rather telling; it was a wonder the angel hadn't noticed it. But the feelings spanned back years and had been building on a solid friendship.

He cleared his throat as Castiel stepped away giving him some breathing room. "Cas this is turning into a chick-flick moment..." Dean let out a breath and looked at Castiel once more before he decided he would not deflect the moment as he was going to. "It was my mistake clearly." The comment earned another smile and was worth it. He could do this. Little things. Maybe some form of an apple pie life wasn't far out of reach. He could have Castiel and Sam and still hunt things…save people.

Then the sound of a growling stomach filled the silence and Dean threw his head back into a laugh. The sound was perfect and Castiel found himself grinning despite the annoyance that came with both the sound as well as the feeling in his stomach.

"Let's feed the new human. You're going to _love_ my burgers man. They're delicious."

Castiel moved back to his original spot before Dean waved him in the direction of a chair. Once everything was finished he plated it, handed Cas his before collecting the last two plates. "Come on Cas. We've got to feed Sammy as well." A grin flashed in Castiel's direction once more and the ex-angel found himself padding after Dean towards the main room where Sam was working on something on his laptop.

"Dinner time Sammy."

His brother's face lit up with interest as he reached out to collect the plate from Dean while they finally sat down. "Nice to have the family sitting down for dinner." Sam commented idly as he picked up his burger and took a bite.

Dean grinned again, found that it was nice being relaxed for once and then turned with interest to see how Castiel felt about the food. His angel had wrapped his hands around the burger and carefully lifted it to his mouth before taking a bite. A delighted expression stole of his face as he made a soft sound of pleasure.

"I make the best damn burgers." It was said definitively and neither of his companions said anything otherwise. A few moments passed before Dean seemed to realize something very important. "Dammit. Cas we're going to have to get you a tattoo."

The fallen angel blinked, half his burger already gone, as he looked over at Dean. "Like yours?"

"Yeah. Just to be safe. We don't know if all of the demons are back down there and I don't want to risk it." Dean picked up a chip from his plate and popped it in his mouth as Castiel's forehead scrunched up with thought.

"I agree." He looked back down at his burger and seemed to realize how much he'd already eaten. "Are there more?"

"Of course Cas. Made a couple extra."

Sam smirked around his burger, feeling much better as the signs of the trials had faded and he had been able to relax. This little vacation was nice and now he had a chance to tease his brother. "You two are adorable." The word choice was chosen carefully and his brother's eyes went wide as he choked on a chip. It took a while to recover before Dean turned narrowed green eyes on his teasing little brother.

"Dammit Sam!"

* * *

_So "The Only 'Acceptable' Option" was supposed to be a one-shot, but I ended up with several more ideas and now I'm posting more. I'm kind of in love with a fallen Cas learning how to be a human though I love Castiel whether he is an angel or human._


	3. Castiel Doesn't Like Angel Food Cake

**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognized it then I probably don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Castiel/Dean_

* * *

It was close to lunch and the ex-angel had wandered into the room still dressed in clothes from the night before as he looked around. His dark hair was in complete disarray and Sam idly wondered if Dean had said anything to him about a hair brush. A frown crossed Castiel's features and Sam knew exactly what he had been looking for. Castiel had woken up and headed towards the library, holing up for hours and now he was probably starving. "Did I miss lunch?" he questioned. They had discovered that Castiel had an appreciation of food that could compete with Dean's and Sam was working on getting him to eat healthy. So far he was failing spectacularly.

"We're out of supplies for food so we'll have to go into town." Sam watched as Dean's brain worked before his face lit up, "I know where they have the best pie around and Cas can get his tattoo." He leaned back in his chair stretching.

"Dean. Cas needs actual food. Pie is not actual food." It sounded exasperated, but Sam was just glad both of them were looking better as the days passed and were moving around the bunker. Castiel had found an interest in the library section of the bunker; his time was often divided between there, Dean's room that he still had yet to vacate and wherever Dean was Castiel would often show up with a book. Sometimes to the shooting range, the kitchen, outside with the Impala or even lounging around in the room Dean had quickly changed to a sort of living room. It had happened during one of his 'phases' as Sam was calling them in his head.

"Pie is food Sammy. We'll leave when Cas cleans up."

A frown stole of Castiel's features, "What's wrong with my clothing?" the ex-angel tugged on the shirt as he glanced at his pants which were a pair of Dean's from when he had lived with Lisa for a year. "They cover my body and smell like you."

Dean actually choked on his response as Sam did not even bother hiding his mirth before leaning back to see his brother's response to such a comment. "Yes. They do." It was stuttered as a slight blush crept up his cheeks as he looked away. This response was a little more than the last time a similar question had been posed to Castiel and it was in front of Sam. He had yet to speak with his brother about the relationship that was forming. It was new and Dean still wasn't exactly sure of his footing. Over the last year he had loosened up, but it was still hard to stifle his previous responses to such comments. But Castiel did not have the typical knowledge a human who grew up as human would have. He did not care about personal space, was not ashamed of his thoughts or comments and would not think twice about sitting directly next to Dean on the couch.

Part of Sam wanted to hug Castiel for the comment, but figured that might not help the situation. There was something building there, but to his knowledge nothing had been said outright and he hadn't seen anything else from the kiss before Castiel ripped his grace out. Castiel still didn't seem to care about personal space and still stared at Dean which was nothing new. He was just waiting for one of them to crack and something to actually happen. Mostly because Sam wanted Dean to be happy and he had taken to reading the additions to the Supernatural book series. Needless to say it was pretty apparent in those books that _something_ had been there for a while. They were rather enlightening and had caught him up with what was actually happening when he wasn't around Dean that year.

"Then what is the problem?" Castiel cocked his head to the side regarding Dean with confusion and Sam was so glad that becoming human had not robbed Castiel of some of his trademark gestures as they were so _Cas_ that he didn't know how he would react. The interactions between the two provided far too much entertainment, but Sam was not going to ruin it.

"You slept in them Cas. We'll find you another outfit to wear out while you shower and then we can get you some more clothes while in town. We keep putting that off…" Dean scratched the back of his neck and tried to force back the reaction. He was trying so damn hard to act normal, but they had not talked about what Cas had done. Nothing had been said to Sam and besides making-out, which Castiel was surprisingly good at, their relationship seemed very similar to before.

"Alright." There was no argument because Castiel would accept just about any explanation Dean gave him if it made sense and involved something human he didn't understand. He seemed to be slowly getting used to the fact that he couldn't 'mojo' his clothes clean; fortunately Castiel was taking to being a human relatively fast. Then again the ex-angel had watched humanity for longer than Sam could imagine.

Sometimes he wondered if Castiel wasn't just screwing with them. He _had_ to know some of those things that he claimed ignorance on. There was just no way Castiel didn't. Castiel got up and moved down the hallway.

Dean was digging through his clothes for something that would fit Castiel when the bathroom door opened and out walked Cas with just a towel. Wet hair even messier than before as Dean froze staring at the water sliding down bare skin before looking away to pull a shirt out along with jeans. "Here Cas." They were still Dean's clothes because Castiel didn't seem to really like the ones Sam came up with no matter how many times one of them tried to get him to wear them.

Jimmy Novak's clothes had been folded and placed in the chair in Dean's room mostly because he couldn't part with them. The socks, boxers and boxer-briefs that had been purchased for Castiel had found their way into one of Dean's top drawers which probably had not helped Castiel's penchant for clothes stealing. Dean waved a hand in that direction before leaving the room.

Dean was interested in Castiel. Wanted to have an actual relationship with him. He had figured it out after a mini panic attack. Or several after the second kiss in the kitchen. Castiel didn't allow him to dwell on what were no doubt stupid insecurities because he was constantly around. Watching Dean cook, move about the bunker and as he searched through boxes trying to help Sam sort some of the stuff they had yet to go through. The angel still slept in his room and a few times Dean had woken up on the couch to see Castiel watching him from one of the chairs. He hadn't been able to stop the sleepy quip and part of Dean had been relieved to see Castiel wasn't going to change drastically being a human.

_Still creepy Cas.._._don't you sleep now?_

But he was not going to take advantage of Castiel when he wasn't sure if the angel even knew what dressing in front of him would mean. It was hard to give up the image of Castiel's terrified wide-eyes when he had tried to help him lose his virginity. That image was part of the reason he was moving cautiously, sticking to kisses or letting Castiel initiate anything intimate. Another reason because he had never acted on any interest in the same-sex before. There had been moments in the past, but part of him had held back from it.

Dean had yet to allow Castiel to see the few moments of panic he'd experienced because this was completely new and if he fucked it up then what would happen between them? Would Castiel leave? Would the angel ever be able to look at him again? What if he found someone else? Someone less broken and less fucked up? Castiel was Dean's best friend. He had woven himself into Dean's life in such a way that it was impossible to imagine life without the awkward man.

_I don't understand that reference_.

There was no way he could separate the two of them in his mind because to Dean the ex-angel was _his_. Castiel had always been _Dean's angel_. His guardian angel. The same one who would come when he called, the one who introduced Dean to true faith, but that faith had been placed in Castiel himself. The very angel who saved him countless times, sacrificed his life multiple times and was still thinking of his safety first when they were surrounded in Purgatory. His thoughts were quickly falling into chick flick moment status, but dammit Castiel was constantly throwing him into the deep end and at this point he was treading. He mentally berated himself even as an image of Castiel screaming in pain, blood slowly covering the back of his trench coat where wings once were and his pale, unconscious face. Son of a bitch.

_Wake the fuck up. Let's see those stupid blue eyes of yours._

Dean _knew_ what it was like to lose Castiel and also to see him with someone else. It wasn't something he wanted to experience again. No matter Castiel's words from years before he was almost always perched on Dean's shoulder, in his mind and a constant worry. Another reason to move forward.

_I'm not here to perch on your shoulder_.

Castiel had managed to move himself right up there with Sam. Dean would have died to spare Castiel from sacrificing his wings because Castiel would always be that unknown with the intense look telling him he'd gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. The unearthly blue eyes, mess hair with a skewed tie and huge trench coat. A deep voice that radiated power and safety in the same breath.

_I'm an Angel of the Lord_.

Thoughts still focusing on Castiel the oldest Winchester moved back into the main room. Sam grinned at him from his spot at the table, "Shut up." He muttered passing by to collect his jacket and keys.

"Didn't say anything." The smirk said it all and Dean looked away because they were not doing this now. Nope.

"Smartass." He turned away from his brother, "Cas! Come on I thought you were starving-" he was cut off as the ex-angel entered the room.

"But Dean I never said I was starving. I am just merely hungry."

"Don't worry Cas. We'll fix that too."

It was a ten minute drive that was mostly filled with Sam asking Castiel in various ways how he was feeling and if he had any questions. Dean mostly listened while commenting on how Sam was going to turn Cas into a girl if he kept up with the talk of feelings. But he was clearly listening to see how Castiel was adapting and recovering from his experience.

The first stop was the tattoo parlor where Dean handed over the symbol, watched as Castiel went through the motions required to get a tattoo before being led over to the seat. Curiosity filled those blue eyes as they watched the entire process. There was a flinch when the man first started, but after that nothing. It was in the same place that both Winchester brothers had theirs. Near the heart.

Dean paid and they headed towards the little café. He caught Castiel lightly touching the spot over where his newest addition was located. Blue eyes often glancing down at the spot even though it was concealed. Dean took a seat on the opposite side from Sam as Castiel dropped down next to him still idly touching the spot where his tattoo was. Without much thought Dean batted Castiel's hand away, "Stop messing with it. It needs to heal."

Sam should have known something was going on when Dean actually ordered a normal sized meal and pointed Castiel towards one similar. It really should have hinted at something but he figured his brother was finally thinking about his health and by default Castiel's. Maybe there was hope yet.

The answer came when the waitress returned to clear away their empty plates, "Can I get you sweethearts any desert?" she smiled brightly.

"Can we have one piece of each of your pies?" Dean's whole face was lit up at the thought as Castiel turned to look at him confused.

"You cannot possibly eat all of that, Dean." His low voice turned the waitress's head in his direction while Sam just watched Dean pat Castiel on the shoulder.

"We're just checking something, Cas." Dean waved away the concern absently as the thought of so much pie clearly brought happiness to him.

"Ummm…one piece of _every_ pie we have?" she sounded incredulous and had raised an eyebrow in question while looking at all of their faces. Obviously looking to see if they were joking. Considering how many where up there Sam wasn't surprised.

"That's right, sugar." A charming smile and a twinkle in those green eyes had her grinning back at Dean before turning her gaze on Sam.

"Did you want something else?"

Sam thought about it, "A piece of angel food cake?"

"Excellent choice." She walked away with the dishes while Castiel turned his attention to the youngest Winchester.

"Angel food cake? What is that?" his entire focus was on Sam and the youngest Winchester often wondered how Dean could have that intense focus on him so often without snapping. Or freaking out. Angel-mojo or not Castiel's gaze held an unmistakable weight to it. Eons of experience and knowledge rested in those eyes.

"You can try some of it when she brings it."

Several servers helped their waitress deliver the plates of pie and the single piece of angel food cake which effectively covered the table. Dean handed Castiel a fork before directing the fallen angel towards the various plates. "Find your favorite. Knowing your desert is an important part of being a human." It sounded so serious and had Castiel nodding slowly as though it actually made complete sense.

Dean clearly ignored the groan across the table from his brother as Castiel cautiously moved his fork towards the first plate. The angel brought it back to his mouth and took a bite. He started chewing slowly before nodding to himself as he moved to the next plate. The actions of the first pie were repeated each time as Castiel clearly noted the different tastes and textures before moving on to the next slice. His expression changed when he found one he didn't like or wasn't sure about. Some caused the ex-angel to close his eyes with a slight sigh of appreciation. Sam had left his desert alone in favor of watching what was happening across from him.

Then Castiel's eyes were on his single piece of cake as the ex-angel regarded him before leaning across the table to snag a bite off it. He placed it in his mouth and chewed with his brow furrowing as he swallowed it.

"I do not understand why anyone would believe that was angel food." His nose wrinkled up before his fork was moving towards the chocolate pie again clearly trying to get rid of the taste. "I found it highly offensive."

Dean threw his head back and laughed; the sound was rich and had seemed so rare over the years. "That's my angel." He grinned, "See Sammy. Cake is _not_ pie."

Castiel appeared rather pleased at the reaction his comment had earned as he began to destroy the chocolate pie humming around the bites. "I like this one the best. Though the apple and peach were also very good." He reached out and collected the peach pie to himself as Dean picked up his own fork to help.

"Good choices. Didn't figure you for a chocolate pie person. I was banking on cherry." It was said around a mouth full of pie and Sam grimaced slightly at the lack of manners.

"Dean, your mouth." He took a bite of his cake and probably the healthiest option on the whole table.

"Something in my teeth?" Dean offered a pie filled grin back before returning to his current slice with absolute enthusiasm.

"There is pie there." Castiel responded as he continued to work on his second piece of pie with obvious enjoyment; the ex-angel's actions just a little less angel than before and falling into a more human pattern. He was adapting rapidly and it was a relief.

Before anyone could get off a retort the space beside Sam was occupied. Dean was already reaching for his weapon when it registered who it was, "_Gabriel_."

"Boys! Bro." he grinned widely before turning whiskey colored eyes towards the pies covering the table. Joy lit them as he materialized a fork and dug into the nearest pie with clear enjoyment. "You knew I was coming. How nice of you to order all these pies!" The archangel was clearly happy with himself and the pie he'd selected was rapidly disappearing.

"Dammit Gabriel. That was my pie." Dean looked as though he was debating between stabbing the archangel with his fork for the offense or actually pouting. Castiel stopped eating and stared across the table at his brother.

"Gabriel." It was soft, "I thought you were lost." The brothers remembered that Castiel had not been awake when Gabriel had shown up last time and had been waiting until he would return.

The archangel was moving onto his second pie even as he ate the first. He regarded what had been the youngest angel in creation, "Dad decided to give me a second chance."

Blue eyes went wide, "Did you speak with him?" Castiel leaned forward slightly, more emotions than normal slipping across his features and tripping into his words as he tried to contain the desperation. It was something Castiel had thought he could suppress. The foolish belief that his Father would come back, but it was impossible. He would always wish for Him and it was something he had seen in Dean Winchester that he could relate to. Another aspect of their profound bond.

Gabriel paused in his devouring of everything in front of him, "Yeah, Bro, I did. Before He brought me back." His eyes locked with his brother before he continued, "He has been watching you since the beginning of all of this. And He is proud of you. Of doing what our siblings have such a hard time doing. You loved His creations. Fought for them and sacrificed for them multiple times. He brought you back each time because of that."

"Why couldn't he say that to Cas himself, hmm? Is he too busy doing nothing that he couldn't say something to his son who looked for him _everywhere_? Went across the fucking planet and through time trying to find him?" Dean demanded, anger twisting his features because dammit Castiel had believed when none of his siblings had cared. Had fought for that belief and it had only earned him pain, abandonment and loss. Death. "How much does Cas have to sacrifice before he gets any acknowledgement? Before-" he was cut off by Castiel's hand resting on his shoulder, over the handprint but Dean remained tense and filled with resentment. Green eyes were narrowed and locked on Gabriel.

The archangel frowned at Dean and Sam waited for the inevitable wrath that was sure to follow such a comment, "It's ok, Dean." Castiel's voice rumbled out, but the hunter was still tense and obviously angry.

"No Cas. It really isn't." there were so many words that hung in the air between them, that wanted to burst out into the stillness trying to settle around them and Sam was surprised that Castiel had been able to stop it. For now. There was one thing Sam knew about his brother and it was that fierce protectiveness for those lucky enough to win a place in his heart. There were very few.

Whiskey eyes were focused on Dean, "I don't understand what Castiel sees in you. You're brash. Loud. Violent. Sometimes I wonder if you still have a death wish or you just like taunting beings that could destroy you in an instant." Gabriel took a bite of his current pie, "You've spoken to him yourself, Dean."

Sam choked and stared in surprise. "You have? Why didn't you say anything?" it was incredulous and a little hurt.

"No I haven't." there wasn't even a pause on the words. "He is just messing with us." Dean scowled, "Why are you doing this?"

But Castiel was still noticeably hopeful and staring at his brother wanting more information. Wanting to hear something else about his absent Father. "All of you have met him." it was obvious to Dean that the archangel was enjoying the mild taunt. At least where he was concerned, but fucking with Cas who had tortured himself for his Father was not acceptable.

"Are you going to be an asshole about it or are you going to tell Cas who it was?" Dean's voice held an aggressive note. Pressing and still angry. He was clearly being antagonistic and Sam knew his brother didn't care.

"Dean." Sam was starting to fear for his brother who he could very clearly remember being killed well over a hundred times by Gabriel just to prove a point. Some of them truly pointless deaths that he was now imagining happening in the middle of the café they were seated in. All of them just for Gabriel's amusement.

Deliberately Gabriel reached for the apple pie and took a huge bite. Dean's eyes narrowed further even as Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder in an attempt to calm the Winchester down.

"Dean. There is no point in you antagonizing Gabriel." Castiel's voice drew all eyes to him, "If he doesn't want to tell me or he can't then I understand."

"So I closed the gates of Hell. Send your other little bro upstairs. Figured Michael and Lucifer could do with a longer timeout." He grinned at this and Dean wondered if it was because he was technically the most powerful angel uncontested at the moment. "And I thought they might be interested in making a new friend."

Sam looked wary, "And who would that be?"

"Why your good friend. Short fellow calls himself the King of Hell. He really _hates_ all of you. Though I'm not sure if hate is actually a strong enough word." Gabriel was grinning again in amusement as he stuffed some more pie into his mouth.

The archangel of sweets.

The new title flashed through Dean's head without thought as he continued to watch Gabriel. "Who is it?" it was gruff and annoyed. A hint of frustration creeping up into his voice.

"Let's just say that Dad has always had a thing for the written word and decided to dabble in some writing himself." With that Gabriel was gone taking with him two of the remaining pies.

"_No fucking way_."

It was a sentiment that was held by everyone at the table.

* * *

_Mostly I just wanted to write something with Castiel NOT liking angel food cake because I wanted to. No other reason, but then I added things to it and it fit right in with this little series._

_Yep. I'm saying Chuck is God in this series. Not a big deal but bringing Gabriel back and how I did it he was bound to get spoken to._


End file.
